


hiding under pillows and a blanket

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: Chikara wakes up with the 'help' of his boyfriends.





	hiding under pillows and a blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitch_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/gifts).



> Written for the tumblr prompt of Mel: “You’re hiding under the blanket because you’re blushing?”

The morning sun finds Chikara buried deep under a fortress of pillows. It’s not unusual, not really – Kenji hates pillows with vigor – but the face that greets him, peeking in and under the pillows is something fresh. Something new, something old, something unchanging, yet always different.

“Oy,” says Ryuu.

Chikara grumbles softly, the visual sensation too much to bear.

“Rise and shine, sweetheart,” chimes in Kenji from the other side, lifting a pillow.

“Breakfast is ready,” adds Ryuu, joining in the demolition of Chikara’s last resort.

Not that he is ashamed or afraid – he feels he could greet reality with open arms for the very first time since… how long is it, really? How long did he harbor his stupid little crush, believing strongly that his feelings were unrequited?

Chikara’s last pillow disappears from before his eyes, and Ryuu leans down to smack a terribly wet smooch over his defenseless forehead.

Chikara yelps, pulling his blanket over his head in panic to retreat under its protection. The attack, relentless, continues. Ryuu sneaks his hands under the sheets, reaching for Chikara’s ticklish sides mercilessly.

“You’re hiding under the blanket because you’re blushing?” he asks, his brilliant smile visible for a flicker before Chikara reclaims grasp over the blanket, pulling it strictly around himself.

 _Of course_ he blushes.

Kenji, that bastard, just laughs, grabbing him at his legs and pulling him out of bed. As a sack of potatoes, Chikara lands on the floor of their bedroom ungracefully, red from the top of his hairline deep down his neck.

“Look what I found,” Kenji exclaims, triumphant.

“Unfair,” Ryuu replies, rolling off the bed to sit beside Chikara. “I wanted to get him out of bed.”

“I thought you wanted to get him _into_ the bed,” Kenji replies, wagging his eyebrows so audaciously Chikara can’t help but burst out in laughter.

He is ready to greet his reality with open arms. Still, it’s his reality that reaches down to you, with not one, but two pairs of arms wrapping around him.

“Kenji, you’re terrible,” Chikara says, huffing softly in the arms of his boyfriends. “Ryuu, you too. Tickling me–”

“Lucky then that we’re loved,” Ryuu replies, sticking his head out for a rub.

How long has it been, Chikara wonders, that he denied this happiness from himself?

How long has he been stupid?

The road he took may have been meandering. He may have even walked backwards sometimes.

It doesn’t matter. For finally, he has arrived.


End file.
